Amor
by skyunns
Summary: Y Natsu después de mucho pensar averiguo que aquel extraño sentimiento resultó ser amor, amor que le profesaba a su dulce amiga Lucy Heartfilia.


**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi jurisdicción, pertenece al mangaka Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo historias a partir de sus creaciones—Personajes, Tiempo, Lugar, etc.—claramente dando los créditos correspondientes. La historia/Drabble/One-shot en si me pertenece._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary: Y Natsu después de mucho pensar averiguo que aquel extraño sentimiento resultó ser amor, amor que le profesaba a su dulce amiga Lucy Heartfilia._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _———————————————————————_**

 ** _Amor; Capítulo Único._**

 ** _—————————————————————_**

 ** _._**

Desde hacía un tiempo que una interrogante rondaba la mente de Natsu dejándolo varias veces mirando un punto fijo durante un prolongado tiempo o dejándolo sin dormir durante las largas noches de invierno, una interrogante que aún seguía sin una respuesta concreta y que deseaba obtenerla lo antes posible.

Él aún no entendía cual era aquel sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho y no estába dispuesto a irse sin importar nada, no entendía el porque aquel sentimiento hacia que en su pecho surgiera un pequeño fuego que lo satisfacía en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero eso le gustaba.

Varias veces recorrió por su mente la vaga idea de que lo que le ocurría era un enfermedad, pero esta idea fue descartada rápidamente por él—según el no tenía mucho sentido—, siguió pensando durante semanas opciones de lo que podía ser, pero no llego nunca a la verdad detrás de eso hasta que una vez menciono por error aquello cerca de la barra en donde estaba presente Mirajane.

—Eso es amor—le dijo ella con total seguridad en sus ojos mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa incrustada en su bello rostro.

Él la miró con incredulidad ante sus palabras ya que nunca llegó a la opción de lo que sentía era aquello llamado amor; él sabía lo que era el amor en todo su esplendor, él sabía que cuando dos personas se amaban se besaban, se abrazan, se daban la mano y algunas veces dormían—hasta—juntos.

Amor; tan solo pensar o pronunciar aquella palabra a su mente le llegaba el nombre de su amiga maga celestial: Lucy Heartfilia. Él desde un principio sintió una conexión especial con ella, una conexión que no había sentido con nadie más en su vida y que por tal él la escogió como su primera—y al principio única—compañera de equipo. Al pasar del tiempo en el creció la pasión de protegerla ante todo ser que pudiese lastimarlo o herirla de una forma grave a tal punto de que se la arrancarán de sus brazos; varias veces sentía un inminente miedo en cada fibra de su ser cuando la maga se encontraba en un terrible peligro y él no podía hacer nada.

Y sin quererlo se puso a fantasear sobre qué pasaría si Lucy lo amara a él como él la ama a ella—por Mavis que rezaba que así fuera—; vio varias imágenes en su mente en donde el y Lucy aparecían abrazados los dos o tomados de las manos mientras paseaban tranquilamente por Magnolia y en su cara apareció una sonrisa tontorrona ante una nítida imagen de él y Lucy besándose.

Sin pensarlo más de una vez se dirigió sin titubiar siquiera hacia la biblioteca del gremio en donde se encontraba la maga celestial sola—él ya lo sabía puesto que Lucy le había dicho que estaría en aquel lugar todo el día—, entro a paso decido mientras que observaba como Lucy sin siquiera darse cuenta que el estaba ahí seguía mirando un libro dándole una vista de su espalda. A paso sigiloso se acercó hacia ella hasta estar a solo centímetros de ella y abrazarla por la espalda dándole un epquelo susto.

—Lucy, yo te amo…¿Tu me amas?

 ** _«—Si—y el sonrió de pura y mera felicidad»_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _————————————————_**

 ** _¡Nuevo Drabble! Espero que les haya gustado el resultado de esta pequeña historia, ojalá no haya quedado tan esponjoso. Me gusto en realidad cómo quedó ya que es notable lo que quiero explicar en este Drabble._**

 ** _¿Natsu quedó muy OCC/CCO? No lo sé muy bien, pero esta es mi manera de escribir a Natsu asi que no creo que importe mucho ¿No? Bueno Disfruten este pequeñín Drabble. Bye._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _«¿Un review por un amor correspondido?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—Mart._**


End file.
